Pretty
by Luvvyahbabe
Summary: When Draco Malfoy becomes Voldemort's pet, he shatters. When he escapes, he rebuilds into a vengeful force demanding retribution. "A man can only take so much until he breaks" Harry x Draco


**TRIGGER WARNING: NON-CON, CHILD ABUSE ... this chapter is super dark guys. It gets better but brace yourself**

"_Such a pretty thing you grew into young Malfoy_"

Draco Malfoy shivered in the damp abandoned bathroom. His hands clenched tightly on the bathroom sink, his sunken frame trembling. Lifting his head up, he caught the eyes of the unrecognizable wizard. There was grey eyed boy scowling back at him in the foggy mirror. The wizard was striking, handsome aristocratic features gracefully hugged by silky blond hair. He snarled inhumanly.

_"Pretty"_

He was a baby when his beauty was first publicly praised. His parents would proudly boast about how beautiful their cherished child was, unknowingly taunting him to the wolves.

_"Pretty"_

His grandfather recognized his beauty.

_"Pretty"_

He told him that's why he touched Draco so, making Draco's clean skin dirty.

_"Pretty"_

He tried to tell his father about the nightly sessions but with Grandfather's untimely passing, he decided that it was wrong to sully his father's hero.

_"Pretty"_

As he grew the memories began to fade like a nightmare he couldn't shake. After a while he couldn't tell if the vivid images that woke him at night were real or just a Bogart hiding in his mind.

_"Pretty"_

He noticed the lustful stares, the hungry eyes that followed his transition as child to boy to teenager. He fooled himself into accepting their blatant leers with a fake confidence, ignoring the uncomfortable churning in his stomach at their compliments as phantom fingers made his pure skin dirty in his sleep.

_"Pretty"_

He believed his parents would protect him. He didn't realize how Gryffindor his hope was until it was too late.

_"Pretty"_

Draco was no longer in the abandon bathroom, he was in his family's grand emotionless drawing room. Surrounded by vultures as a sadistic purr critique his twitching form. Red orbs plowed through his mind, claiming all he hid away. It rummaged through all of his sacred thoughts and fears, gleefully admiring the bogart locked away in the deep caverns of his mind until he was gasping for air.

_"Pretty"_

The mirthless laughter from the monster's lipless mouth made ice cold fear pierce his soul.

_"Pretty"_

In the present, Draco's shivers had turned violent as he desperately held onto the grimy white sink for support.

_"Pretty"_

Despite his best efforts Draco found himself transported back in that room. He could feel cold hands molest him, forcing his unwilling eyes to meet the red orbs. It plunged him down an icy abyss, he was blind in the dark only with the demonic red light as his company.

_"Pretty"_

His clothes were shredded from his form. Leaving him naked to face the brutal winds, vultures surrounded the prey. Greedily awaiting their turn with his mutated corpse.

_"Pretty"_

He was drowning, gasping for air that was out of reach. His limbs were frozen useless until he was marble statue created for public use.

_"Pretty"_

The cold dead hand lazily mapped out his limbs. It mocked a lovers caress, branding each inch of his skin.

_"Pretty"_

Shame nipped his toes and burned his cheeks as he was put on display, touched on display for everyone's amusement.

_"Pretty"_

He looked desperately for a life raft in the brutal ocean, finding the eyes of his parents his knees gave out seeing their set faces. Even the cold tears on his mother's cheeks couldn't make his fate any less of a brutal punch to the chest.

_"Pretty"_

He felt himself become dizzy; the vultures twisted around him as he was spun around the room with only the cold dead hands acting as an anchor.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't realize he wasn't breathing until he was puffing air. However, no matter how many gasps he greedily stole it still felt like he was deflating.

_"Pretty"_

His thundering heart silenced the mocking cheers and the monstrous purr.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't realize he fell until he was looking up through tear stung eyes at hungry red orbs.

_"Pretty"_

The cold hand mockingly caressing his blond hair made his heart stop. He wished that the organ didn't restart a moment later.

_"Pretty"_

The cold hands left a permanent residue as it drew out his features, dirtying the handsome face into a horrendous creature that begged for death to put it out of its misery.

_"Pretty"_

His eyes where clenched tight but he could still feel. He didn't know fear could be this painful.

_"Pretty"_

His body was levitated, each second made him tense until he was glass waiting to be crushed.

_"Pretty"_

The utter shame that swallowed him battled with his fear.

_"Pretty"_

The silk sheets he was laid on felt like broken glass. He wondered if maybe he had shattered and was now laying ontop of his remains.

_"Pretty"_

He wouldn't let his tears fall, he couldn't let his tears fall.

_"Pretty"_

The cold limb returned to its task, molding his handsome limbs into a grotesque beast.

_"Pretty"_

He finally noticed his haggard breath peeking behind his pounding heart beat. He couldn't control his trembling form no matter how much the monster ordered to do so.

_"Pretty"_

The monstrous voice somehow turned tangible as it bounded his limbs still.

_"Pretty"_

His body betrayed him once more as acidic tears charred his cheeks.

_"Pretty"_

He waited for a moment after the hand retreated, for a moment naive brutal hope lied to him. He timidly squinted his eyes open only to gasp at finding a monster's face inches from his own. His fear soothed him as he felt his lips brutally claimed. The copper taste of his blood thankfully washed out the rancid taste of the monster, he willed himself not to gag at the slimy invader but found he didn't have to worry as he was too preoccupied trying to drown himself when the air was snatched from him.

_"Pretty"_

When the monster retreated, he blearily felt the dribble of blood travel down his chin. He couldn't hide the revulsion at tasting the monster in his mouth, but he fought hard against the bile rising in his in his throat. He swallowed it quickly hoping the burning taste would melt away the monsters slime.

_"Pretty"_

He welcomed the acidic tears as it sang his shame. He tried to distract himself from the pale cold hand that smeared the crimson blood onto his stark pale chin, fingerprinting a brand onto the untouched canvas.

_"Pretty"_

He couldn't escape the red orbs as they demanded his attention, he was too afraid to revolt.

_"Pretty"_

The magic that bound him into submission made itself known as he desperately tried to escape the silver chains. He felt the need to gag once more as the monsters slimy tongue greedily lick away his acidic tears.

_"Pretty"_

His fight to gag continued as his mouth was reclaimed, the monster swallowed his blood like it was Merlin's wine.

_"Pretty"_

His lips where chewed raw.

_"Pretty"_

He found a moment of mercy when he able to close his eyes, however his mercy was ripped away when he found himself able to feel behind the curtains.

_"Pretty"_

He pretended the cruel ruthless lips were a nameless lover, kind and sweet, trying to teach him how to make music with their limbs. He pretended that the cold dead limbs covering him were warm and full of life.

_"Pretty"_

He felt himself being split into two.

_"Pretty"_

He looked up in shock at the red orbs finding the nameless lover desolated into the monster.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't know this amount of pain was possible.

_"Pretty"_

The sadistic red orbs greedily devoured his anguished features.

_"Pretty"_

His insides were burnt for the monster's dinner, the monster demanded his body cooked well done.

_"Pretty"_

It was excruciating.

_"Pretty"_

He hadn't realized he had been screaming in agony until his throat was unable to produce anything else but a harsh soundless scream.

_"Pretty"_

He hoped he drowned on the monster's tongue.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't register the monster laughing above him as he withered in pain.

_"Pretty"_

He blearily noticed the monster devouring his flesh as the knife sliced deeper inside him.

_"Pretty"_

When the monster finished he felt his eyes roll back into his head and prayed that he finally met his death.

_"Pretty"_

He awoke naked in blood and the monsters claim marking his once clean flesh.

_"Pretty"_

He noticed the heavy silvered collar adorned with priceless jewels around his frail pale neck locking him into the monsters silk sheets.

_"Pretty"_

He clawed at the heavy metal wrapped around his throat not noticing he was digging into his flesh.

_"Pretty"_

The disgust in his mother's teary eyes as she was forced to clean him made the shame that was hidden beneath the pain return to blister his scarred skin.

_"Pretty"_

The monster returned.

_"Pretty" _

Every inch of his body was used. He couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't breath, without being assaulted with excruciating pain.

_"Pretty"_

He stopped trying to breathe.

_"Pretty"_

He tried to count how long he was locked away like the monster's favorite treasure. He tried to count each session but lost track when the number rose past his fingers. He took to scratching a deep red scar into his thigh each time the monster left with his jagged fingernails.

_"Pretty"_

At night he was forced to sleep next to the monster, the monster's cold dead limb anchoring him still. He could never sleep knowing that the monster's breath was behind him, that soon the monster would wake and his never ending nightmare would return. The monster knowing that he was too weak to fight for his freedom hurt withered pride he didn't know existed. Any sleep he did stole resulted in his screaming. He passed out from exhaustion after days of no sleep.

_"Pretty"_

His Godfather began giving him daily Dreamless sleep potion under the Monster's watch. His Godfathers black eyes that used to look at him with fatherly affection where void of emotion as he dutifully passed his battered Godson the potion.

_"Pretty"_

The betrayal he felt knowing his Godfather and mother, who had mentored him, praised him when Lucius did not, prided his intellect and not his appearance, raised him, took time to listen to his petty problems, offered advice, guidance, cared for him, his true parents had abandoned him hurt more than the monster's session. His hope that maybe they would save him, or even comfort him vanished.

_"Pretty"_

His only source of kindness was the house elf Dippy who cleaned him after the monster's daily sessions. The large eyes looked down his broken form with motherly sadness that Narcissa hadn't shown since he was claimed by the monster. She offered him comforting words and washed the filth away with painful tenderness. He cried each time knowing he was unworthy to be treated with such care, telling her to treat him how he deserves. She then began to sing soft tones as she cleaned in a vain attempt to sooth him. Beautiful songs that lulled him to momentary peace. Every time she returned he wished the house elf would be cruel to him as he was to her.

_"Pretty"_

His shame and pride was pounded out of him with each thrust from the monster.

_"Pretty"_

He continued to cut out a scar for each of his sessions, soon his tally marks traveled down his thigh to his knee.

_"Pretty"_

He was a marionette doll for the masters pleasure.

_"Pretty"_

The days bled into each other. He didn't know what he despised more: the sessions or the days where the monster's cold hands would run through the blonde hair with fascination. The monster would caress the withered creature as if it were a prized jewel. The monster would talk to him about trivial matters, progress, and setbacks knowing that its dead eyed companion was no threat. The monster would arrogantly discuss his accomplishments, Draco learned the monster liked it when he would listen with obnoxious admiration. The monster would force him to talk about his past, as if it hadn't been seen already, devouring any given information with possessive satisfaction. The monster wanted to claim every ounce of the creature. And as the monster would look on with condescending understanding in their pathetic parody of conversation, Draco felt a disgusting part of him preen. A desperate part of him was agonizingly thankful to the monster for the reprieve. The monster would ravish his mouth, the red orbs open with what appeared to be frustrated confusion. The monster would order him to participate, as they performed a perverted reincarnation of a lover's embrace. The monster experimented with Draco's body, studying Draco's expressions as if he were a potion, greedily forcing Draco's body to respond to its hands. These breaks were successful at breaking Draco more than any session could. As Draco's body experienced sick enjoyment, the convictions in his mind that allowed his withered pride to survive - the part that knew he was a victim in all of this - became blurred as found pleasure under the monsters ministrations. The monster devoured all of Draco's body involuntary releases. In return Draco would learn how to dance with the monster, know what to do with his body in order to please it. The monster would stare at draco with unsettling praise, and Draco found himself soaking up the grotesque affection. And when the sessions would inevitable return, with more furosity after each break, Draco began to learn how to read the monster. Recognizing when the monster desired him to scream from pleasure or pain by the gait of the monster's feet as they came towards Draco, by the twitch in the monster's hands, and by the glint in the monster's orbs. The monster hands would stroke his soft hair with apparent approval when he was correct with his assumptions. Draco came to despise himself more than he hated the monster.

_"Pretty"_

When the monster suddenly allowed him to leave, Draco loathed the part of him that felt betrayed that the monster didn't want him anymore. Draco tenderly touched the irritated skin on his neck with a frown, feeling unsettled as he forced himself to find happiness at being free. When it timidly came forward, the monster who was watching him with unnerving focus, used a wand to draw a permanent collar around his frail neck.

_"Pretty"_

When the monster told him to go until he was summoned, he found he had forgotten how to walk.

_"Pretty"_

He was given a flimsy silk robe to wear. After being naked for so long, the fabric prickled uncomfortably against his skin.

_"Pretty"_

During the walk out of the monster's chambers, Draco felt hollow. The taunts from the vultures did not scare him, his parent's refusal to look did not pain him, his Godfathers emotionless eyes did not cripple him, only when he was in his bedroom and he looked at the once majestic sleeping chambers did he feel. He broke every inch of that room until his fist was bloody.

_"Pretty"_

He was confused about what to do when he saw the damage.

He followed the house elf Dippy to the elf's sleeping chambers. A cramped and dusty room in the attic.

_"Pretty"_

He slept with the house elves in the small hidden attic, sharing a tattered flimsy cloth with Dippy. When she first held him he remembered becoming glass. However, when her warm arms molded his stiff limbs loose and her protective eyes looked helplessly into his own, did he feel a resemblance of safety. Each night she would stay awake until he would sleep, even staying awake the whole night if he couldn't. The monster would still allow Godfather to give him the dreamless sleep potion, letting Draco know it was out the monster's own selflessness. The monster made sure Draco show his gratitude and Draco, knowing what those nightmares would entail, willingly complied.

He didn't know how but after a while he no longer awoke scared at the body next to him, immediately being able to recognize Dippy's soft snores and for the first time in a long time Draco could feel himself relax listening to the soothing sound.

_"Pretty"_

He only left the room when he was summoned for the monster, finding cherished solitude in that musty attic. Sometimes the monster required his presence multiple times a day as the monster had become more insatiable since letting Draco go unleashed. The sessions were more painful, the breaks more agonizingly tender, it was as if the monster was afraid Draco would forget his place with his new freedom. Draco felt sick when he caught the monster looking at his retreating body with perplexed fondness, battling the part of him that immediately felt pleased to earn the monster's approval. When the monster had accepted Draco's sleeping arrangements, Draco willingly, without prompt, shown the monster his gratitude. The monster appeared as surprised as Draco. Draco released the shameful tears into Dippy's rags as she rubbed his famished back, offering comfort and promises they both knew she couldn't keep. His sobs lasted well into the night, and he loved Dippy even more when she didn't ask any questions only cleaning him with affection that stung.

_"Pretty"_

Dinner was its own torture. The first time, a part of him that he didn't recognize, still felt battered anger when he meekly met the eyes of his grandfather and parents. However, seeing their expressions made him flinch and avert his eyes. The vultures licked their lips at him as he was forced to kneel beside the monster and eat from it's palm. One of the vultures was foolish enough to touch Draco, boldly ask for a turn or at least have the monster claim Draco in front of them all for their pleasure. A part of him he didn't know still existed held its breath awaiting the inevitable. He didn't even realize he still had pride, until it was threatened to be finally snuffed out. The repercussions that vulture felt for daring to touch the monster's property was brutal. The screams still rang through the castle for what felt like eons. The vultures quickly learn to keep their leers to a minimum and ignore his presence completely. They all became accustomed to seeing him kneel at monster's feet as he ate from the monster's cold palm. The monster's snake sneered distastefully at him knowing she was superior.

_"Pretty"_

Eventually the house elves accepted his appearance into their life and stopped pleading for him to sleep in Draco's chambers. They still watched him, their hesitant eyes following every move, knowing he didn't belong.

_"Pretty"_

Dippy became his only friend, he relished in her company feeling the loneliness at his fate disappear at her kind words. She allowed him to shadow her as she completed work in between the monster's sessions. He greedily accepted her attention no longer felt uncomfortable with her comforts

_"Pretty"_

He only spoke for Dippy. He only screamed for the monster.

_"Pretty"_

He became numb to the pain after a while. He even didn't cry any more, he had no more tears as he accepted his punishment for daring to be who he was. Draco Malfoy eventually died and in his place he grew, rising like a demented phoenix. He didn't mourn Draco Malfoy's untimely death. He was too preoccupied trying to join the boy.

_"Pretty"_

Before he left for Hogwarts to complete a final mission for the monster until he was scheduled to return to his place the monster reclaimed him, brutally and savagely tearing him apart and drinking his bloody remains. The monster seemed unsatisfied in its pursuit, it's hands were methodical and clumsy as it devoured him, never seeming to be satiated.

_"Pretty"_

Dippy dressed him in fine black robes; she brushed his long pale locks tying it with a green ribbon, carefully hiding the scars from view with each silk item. When he looked at the tall skinny and handsome wizard in front of him he was confused about who it was, it was like looking at a stranger with his dead grey eyes.

_"Pretty"_

He was given his wand before he was escorted to the train, the magic hugged him but he didn't like it. It felt uncomfortable, like he was a stranger posing as an old friend. He shoved the wand in his pocket accepting that he was no longer the wizard he was.

_"Pretty"_

He embraced the fact that he was just a creature.

_"Pretty"_

He gave Dippy's clothes the day before he was sent to Hogwarts. He found the clothes inside Draco Malfoy's wrecked room. He felt unworthy when entering the polished sleeping chamber. Draco Malfoy's bed that looked so similar to the monster's green silk sheets mocked him, sneering at him that he was unwelcome. Quickly he approach the shinny pristine wardrobe and pulled out clothes after clothes sprinting back to the attic. He presented them to the shocked house elf knowing he was setting her free with his action. He needed her to be free, to taste the freedom he could never obtain. Her large brown eyes watered as she bawled at him, beveling his action to be one of dismissal. He held her form shushing her tears. He rambled desperate words and whispered to her urgently to be free, to live. He didn't know that she began to cry tears for him but then he heard her swearing to always be with him, refusing to leave, saying that she was his house elf, his friend. He felt shock penetrate his form and warmth hug his belly, he believed this is what it felt like to feel love.

_"Pretty"_

He hugged Dippy before he left, crushing her small frame with his own. He accepted her sloppy tears no longer flinching under her careful touch.

_"Pretty"_

He ignored the horrid gasps from Lucius and Narcissa as he smothered the house elf with all he knew what love to be. Trying to bestow to her his thanks for the nights he woke screaming with her protectively holding him. He tried to thank her for making him, for a moment in her frail arms, feel safe.

_"Pretty"_

Lucius allowed him to keep Dippy, the disgust in the similar grey eyes felt didn't make him feel anything, it was only when he felt Dippy's bony fingers in his own did he felt a glimmer of warmth in his numb dead body. The monster promised him that if Draco disobeyed him, Dippy would be his punishment. Cold dread snuffed out whatever warmness he felt. He nodded his head, clenching Dippy's finger painfully tight. For some reason, the idea of the monster threatening his friend made something rebellious rise up inside. Dippy was dirty like him. Dippy didn't bear a face or deposition that caused his suffering. Dippy didn't- The stinging in his lips reminded him of his place.

"Pretty"

He allowed Dippy to smile for him as they boarded the train, he didn't care for the eyes watching the peculiar couple. A once tall proud handsome blond wizard holding hands with an oddly dressed house elf. When he met emerald green orbs he felt nothing.

_"Pretty"_

He rested his head on the cold train window, watching with a vague watered sense of envy at the smiling faces hugging each other. He was an impostor, a fraud. He wrapped an arm around Dippy who was proudly wearing Draco Malfoy's silk shirt and boxers happily clicking her new shiny shoes.

_"Pretty"_

Looking back into the crowd he caught the eyes of Draco Malfoy's parents, the similar grey eyes watching him with an expressionless mask. He felt nothing seeing their cold stares but when he looked next to them and caught the glamoured face of the monster, shock slapped hard. He almost didn't recognize the monster hidden behind the proud wizard, however when he saw the seemingly innocent strangers black eyes, he saw the red orbs peeking beneath them in warning. It was quite bold of the monster to knowingly hide in public but it served a purpose. A reminder that would never escape, that he would always be the monster's creature. A sadistic smirk spread across the monster's painted face, mouthing to him the truth of his fate, the reason for Draco Malfoy's fate.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't know how many times he wished he died under the monster's touches. During the monster's art session. Under the burning stares. During Grandfather Malfoy's visits.

_"Pretty"_

He didn't realize he did.

_"Pretty"_

In the present, the blond boy roared. His throat became sore and hoarse as the memories flashed in his mind.

_"Pretty"_

On the train, next to Dippy he came to the stark realization that he would be, even if for a moment, free from the monster. He didn't realize the implications until he was staring at the monster's eyes. It was meant to remind him of his place, but it only served to show him the possibilities.

_"Pretty"_

He felt ... something in that train compartment. He didn't know what it was, and exploring it more made him fearful of being found disobedient.

_"Pretty"_

In the present, the broken wizard felt … something. For the first-time he acknowledged his … rage. Being away from the monster's home, something snap. Able to breath for the first time in what felt like years. Able to _think_ without worrying about the monster seeing. He felt rage. Rage for Malfoy's innocence being stolen from him before he even knew what innocence was. Rage that Malfoy's parents didn't try to save him. Rage that Malfoy's Godfather left him to suffer. Rage for Malfoy's torture. Rage for Malfoy's death. Rage at his existence. Rage at the cause for all of his suffering.

punched the mirror into shatters not caring for his bleeding hand.

_"Pretty"_

He stared at the ground, seeing his reflection in the mirror fragments. Even here, even away from the monster he couldn't escape the reason for all his suffering.

_"Pretty"_

Dazedly he picked up a pointed mirror fragment in his slippery hand.

_"Pretty"_

The only sound in the damp could bathroom was the echoing sound of blood dripping on the grey tiles.

_"Pretty boys must be taught certain skills Draco"_

He reached for the corn silk hair numbly chopping away chucks until his proud locks were scattered across the bathroom floor. It was his Grandfather petting his hair after congratulating Draco on how obedient he was.

_"Pretty"_

His face taunted him, ruthlessly and uncaringly admitting its guilt. Rage placed him in a trance. He was a shell letting the memories, the tears, the blood, the screams, the pain guide him.

_"Such a pretty boy you are young Malfoy"_

Draco didn't feel the glass tear at his cheek, didn't feel the path of the glass as he drew into the puffy unmarked white skin of his cheek. He didn't care for the blood bleeding profusely from the wound. He didn't care for his blurry vision or wobbling. He didn't care for the faint screaming behind him. He didn't care for the darkness that slowly swallowed him whole.

_"My pretty little pet"_

All he cared for was that for the first time in his life, he was not pretty.

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT 3 **

**OKAY! so here is my first fanfiction TELL ME HOW IT IS! i need to know if its rushed or anything :) So I love, love, love Draco and yes I know he's a little shit sometimes but I still love him. I had this idea in my head for a LONG time, too long if you ask me and I finally decided to write it down. Draco will become a complete BAMF cause I read too many stories where Draco is broken and weak and a damsel in distress, and I loooooveeeeee hem but I want a fanfic where he becomes a complete BAMF! So here it is ... P.S sorry for any typo or grammar errors English isn't my first language ... Also if anyone reads any good BAMF Draco and/ or Snape PLEASE TELL ME! I will be eternally grateful! :) Sorry for any errors before hand!**

**Coming up: Harry finds Draco**


End file.
